


Treat

by lululucette



Series: gross dirty stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululucette/pseuds/lululucette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Stiles is sleeping when John gets home from work. She’s all curled up on pink sheets like a kitten tired out from play, her light night gown riding high on her smooth thighs. It’s clear from the way that it’s settled that she’s not wearing anything underneath it. Her chest rises and falls to the sound of her soft, slow breaths.

He places his bag on the floor and moves to her side. Slowly, he parts her legs, and she rolls from her side to her back with the movement. She doesn’t wake.

The further apart her legs go, the wider her pussy blossoms, until he can see everything but inside. He moves onto the bed between her thighs and ducks his head down. 

Her pussy tastes as sweet as it always does, clean and fresh like new. He circles her clit with his tongue and is rewarded with a rush of slick against his chin. He smiles, lapping his way down and into her little hole. His fingers tease at her clit, swelling under his touch as he tastes inside of her, his face buried deep against her cunt. 

It’s a little while before her hole starts to spasm around his tongue, and her breaths are interspersed with whimpers.

Suddenly, she breathes “Daddy,” and he raises his head. No; she is still asleep, just barely. But he can’t wait any longer, desperate to be in her already, so he undoes his pants with one hand, wiping his face with the other. He lifts her hips slightly, then guides his cock into her.

It’s easier than usual to slide in, relaxed in sleep as she is, but it’s always hard to fit into that tight space, even harder when she wakes and clenches instinctively with a surprised moan. 

“…Daddy?” She murmurs, sweetly drowsy from her nap.

“Right here, Baby,” He sighs back, his hips rutting forward as he pulls hers up against them, so that she’s half in his lap with her back still on the bed. He holds them in place as he moves, stopping her half-hearted squirming, and pushes as far into her as he is able. 

It’s almost unbearable to pull back, too easy to thrust back in, her hole clenching and squeezing around him as he sets up a building rhythm, her hands clutching the sheets, her chest belling with each breath, each gasp.

“Daddy,” she whimpers, and then she's tight as her back arches, cunt spasming hard in long waves, before her climax fades and she slumps back.

Suddenly he is there with her, slamming hard and arrhythmically until he buries himself deep in her and cums. White spots dance behind his eyes as he shudders through his release.

Eventually, he have to pull out, the front of his work pants soaked and uncomfortable where they were pressed up against her. His cum leaked out for a second before she pushes her fingers into that little hole and keeps the rest in, safe. 

She smiles up at him, sweet and drowsy once more. “Hey Daddy. How was work?”


End file.
